sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oiled
Oiled is the second episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' twenty-eighth episode overall. Summary To get intel on Abel's whereabouts, Jax and the club help a bounty hunter track down a skip; Gemma deals with her family issues. Plot Cameron enters a Belfast church, and goes into the confessional; after confessing to the sins of murder and kidnapping, the priest (Cameron’s “cousin” Father Kellan Ashby) issues his penance… and says they need to talk. In Charming, Unser releases Jax from his cell: “under the circumstances” he’ll make an exception for the obstruction charges pending against him. Unser says he knows SAMCRO will be looking to retaliate for the drive-by shooting; Jax says his only concern is finding Abel. Father Ashby tells Cameron that kidnapping Abel was a mistake that put their decades long “union” with the Sons at risk; Cameron knows his actions will have repercussions, but he thinks he was justified. The priest says he’ll talk to Jimmy and “the council” on Cameron’s behalf. Clay and the others pick up Jax at the police station; Unser tells them the shooter Jax hospitalized is being guarded at St. Thomas by the San Joaquin County Sheriff Department. Clay tells Jax he’s meeting with Jimmy O’ later that day to discuss Cameron and Abel. Tara arrives; Jax tells her that things in town will get a lot worse before they get better. She wonders if he is trying to scare her; he says he is. They kiss; she says she’ll see him later. At her father’s house, Tig tells Gemma about the drive-by; he also breaks the news that Hale was killed. Nate enters, and joins his daughter for coffee. He is startled by Tig’s presence; apparently his dementia caused him to forget that they met the night before. Nate also seems to (once again) have forgotten his wife (Rose) is dead. At St. Thomas, Tara requests a six-month leave-of-absence. Margaret Murphy, who witnessed Tara’s panic attack, seems to have had a change of heart regarding the doctor. She says a leave that long will hurt her career, and suggests Tara take a few personal days to consider her decision: “St. Thomas needs good surgeons.” From their Irish pub near Charming, Jimmy O’ talks on the phone to Father Ashby; Jimmy confirms that Edmond was working with the ATF, and thinks Cameron must’ve known about it. Jimmy thinks that Cameron “needs to go away,” but the priest says that decision is up to the council. Father Ashby reassures Jimmy that baby Abel is safe. At the hospital Jax learns that Tara has requested some “personal” time off. After distracting the guard, Clay and the others go into the shooter’s hospital room; the man is unwilling and (thanks to his wired jaw) unable to talk. After looking at his tattoos, Jax and Opie realize he is affiliated with a “Mayan puppet club” out of Lodi called the “Calaveras.” Jax thinks the drive-by was part of a patch-over initiation: the “Mayans are moving into Lodi.” Clay and the Sons sit down with Jimmy. Clay says it was Stahl, not Gemma, who killed Edmond; Jax says, “Cameron directed his vengeance at the wrong target.” They tell the IRA boss that Cameron has a fake passport, and is probably back in Belfast; Jimmy says if that were the case he’d have heard, and he assures them he hasn’t. Jimmy says he’ll let them know if he hears anything else; he and Clay shake hands. Outside the pub Jax wonders if Bobby’s ex (Precious) is still with “that Guido bounty hunter”; he says she is. The Sons go to Precious’ work; initially she is vehemently opposed to helping Bobby, but after Jax tells her what’s at stake, she relents. Later Clay and the Sons meet with T.O. Cross: the president of a SAMCRO-friendly MC from Northern California. Clay tells T.O. about the planned Mayan patch-over, which (if it goes through) would be bad for both their clubs. Clay says he needs the name of a Calaveras’ officer: “somebody plugged in to making club decisions.” T.O. agrees to help. Chief Unser finds Jacob Hale sitting in his dead brother’s office. The elder Hale confronts the Chief about his longstanding yet unspoken alliance with SAMCRO; he says it no longer serves its purpose of keeping Charming safe. Hale says the City Council has plans to let the County Sheriff absorb the Charming PD, but if Unser will back him in his mayoral bid he will fight the change, and let the outgoing Chief handpick his successor. Unser is noncommittal. The Sons meet with Precious’ bounty-hunter boyfriend (Serg); he agrees to use his resources to look for Cameron and Abel if SAMCRO agrees to bring in a “high-risk” bounty he was preparing to pick up. The Sons agree. Gemma finds Tig dressed in a sheer ladies robe, and holding a bottle of baby oil; he says he and Amelia are going to have sex. Jax, Juice, and Opie find Serg’s target in an adult bookstore. Despite Opie being distracted by a DVD starring his porn star girlfriend (Lyla), they manage to get the bail jumper. Jax tells the bounty hunter: “I want something on Cameron Hayes by the end of the day.” The Sons arrive at the home of Calaveras’ president Hector Salazar; despite a bloody beat down at Jax’s hand, Salazar refuses to talk about his club’s dealings with the Mayans. Clay suggests they take Salazar “to the hole” to “finish this.” In Belfast, Father Ashby returns home; Maureen cares for baby Abel. The priest relates what he’s learned about Gemma being innocent of Edmond’s killing; he says that if SAMCRO finds Cameron, the reprisal will “be brutal.” Father Ashby says both Jimmy and the council have agreed: they have to “erase” Cameron before his actions blow back on them; they also have to get rid of any trace that Abel was ever there. As Nate walks through his house, he hears Amelia’s moaning from inside her room; he mistakenly thinks the woman’s voice belongs to Rose, and asks if she’s all right. He opens the bedroom door, and (from behind) sees Tig and Amelia having sex. From the kitchen Gemma hears a gunshot; Amelia screams. Nate stands at the bedroom door with a rifle in his hands; Tig has been shot in the back (just below the shoulder), but is still conscious. Amelia says the confused senior thought she was Rose; Nate comes to his senses, and is horrified when he realizes what he’s done. Gemma and Amelia tend to Tig’s wound; Gemma is hopeful her father will forget about the shooting by morning. Amelia thinks they should take Tig to the ER; Gemma vetoes the idea, saying the gunshot will have to be reported to police. Amelia says police won’t arrest Nate; Gemma says it isn’t him she’s thinking about. Gemma decides to remove the slug herself. Amelia catches sight of Gemma’s pistol. In the middle of nowhere the Sons stand around Salazar, who is buried in the ground up to his neck; while the rival MC President is clearly terrified, he still insists he knows nothing. To up the ante, Jax and Opie race their Harleys past Salazar’s exposed head; they are inches away from running him over. Salazar breaks down sobbing; he confesses: the Mayans are initiating the patch-over in order to continue the heroin deal (Mayan President) Alvarez established with Zobelle and the Aryans. Jax says that for the Mayans to run the dope to Stockton State Prison‏‎, they’ll need to pass through Charming; Opie says Alvarez needs to be taken down. Clay points out that with things as they are, SAMCRO can’t afford to let the situation escalate into another full-scale war; Jax suggests they try to negotiate. Chibs questions Jax’s statement: “Alvarez wants us dead.” Clay counters: “we'll just have to change his mind.” Gemma walks into the kitchen; she finds Amelia on the computer looking at Gemma’s “Wanted” poster, which now includes a twenty-five-thousand-dollar reward for information. Amelia tries to leave the house but Gemma stops her at gunpoint. Jax arrives home to find Tara packing her bags with medical supplies. She tells him Gemma called, and needs her help. Jax says no: if she gets caught “aiding and abetting” his fugitive mother, it is a Federal crime. Jax questions Tara about her taking a leave of absence from the hospital, but before they can get too deep in the conversation his phone rings, and he’s out the door; he says they’ll talk more later. Despite his rebuke, Tara finishes packing and heads out. In the church in Belfast, Father Ashby blesses Cameron; as Cameron sits in a pew, another IRA soldier strangles him with a garrote. The job finished, the priest instructs the assassin: “mark him,” and drop the body in the Short Strand section of Belfast; he wants everyone to know Cameron Hayes came home. Jax joins his brothers in the SAMCRO chapel. Juice shows him the intel from Serg: a photo of Cameron and Abel taken three days ago at a train station; Juice says he bought a one-way ticket to Vancouver. Clay reassures Jax that they will find Cameron, and bring Abel home. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode.) Deaths Cameron Hayes - Garroted by Michael Casey. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest star * Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. * Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar * Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein * James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby * Michael Beach as T.O. Cross * Monique Gabriela Curnen as Amelia Dominguez * David Labrava as Happy * McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy * Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson * Hal Holbrook as Nate Madock Co-stars * Kevin Kearns as Luke Moran * Eileen Grubba as Precious Ryan * Jeffrey Newman as Sergio Coletti * Chad Guerrero as Pozo * Malosi Leonard as Arly Brand * Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey * Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey * Stacy Hall as Sanwa Sheriff * Karen Lew as Nurse * Tara Macken as Luisa * Tom Cohan as Pal #1 Featured Music * The McGuire Sisters - "Sincerely" * The Celtic Rangers Family Singers - "Into Thy Hands" 302 Category:Season 3